


Heavy Petting

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU ish, Cute, Gen, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics, alot, inspired by a song, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Kuroo meets his neighbor through a very....unique way. Watched ' Rocky Horror Picture Show' and thought this seems like a way this two would meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SILLY FIC. Heads up, this is filled with laughter, Kuroo fails at being sexy and burnt stew. Comment, kudos etc. ENJOY!!

 

                                                                                                     _I was feeling done in_  
 _Couldn't win_  
 _I'd only ever kissed before_

Kuroo sang, mixing the food in the pot with a spoon, his hips swaying to the music, oblivious to the eyes that watched him.

                                                                                                     _You mean she?_  
 _Uh huh_

Kuroo moved to one of the cupboards, grabbing salt and other ingredients, he added it to the stew in the pot, the song continuing to the next verse.

                                                                                             _I thought there's no use getting_  
 _Into heavy petting_  
 _It only leads to trouble_

Kuroo laughed at the lyrics, placing the spoon aside, he spun around and swished his hips side to side. He turned to face his window, singing along to the song, he was interrupted by another voice singing over him.

                                                                                                     _And seat wetting_  
 _Now all I want to know_  
 _Is how to go_  
 _I've tasted blood and I want more_

Kuroo looked in surprise at the man in the next apartment building singing along to the song that blared through Kuroo’s speakers. The other man laughed at the look on Kuroo’s face, signaling with his hand for Kuroo to sing the next verse which he did.

                                                                                                      _More, more, more!_

The male sang the next verse passionately, his voice raised into a high pitch when the lady singing did high notes, the sound making Kuroo laugh and continue singing along, his stew long forgotten.

                                                                                                      _I'll put up no resistance_  
 _I want to stay the distance_  
 _I've got an itch to scratch_  
 _I need assistance_

The other male laughed, he moved around his kitchen, dancing along to the music making Kuroo laugh even harder, barely managing to sing along when the song went to the next verse.

                                                                                                      _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
 _I wanna be dirty_  
 _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
 _Creature of the night_

Kuroo moved in what he thought was a seductive way, the man in the next building laughter urging him to continue. His hands making a motion of oiling a body up, laughing halfway through the action.

_Then if anything grows_   
_While you pose_   
_I'll oil you up_   
_And rub you down_

The other male held himself up with the counter, Kuroo’s attempt at being sexy nearly making him choke with laughter. He managed to sing the next verse over his laughter, ignoring the man in the dark-haired males apartment building screaming at them to shut up.

                                                                                                      _Down, down, down!_

Kuroo made a crude motion with his hand, throwing his head back in laughter as the other male feigned surprise at his actions.

                                                                                                    _And that's just one small fraction_  
 _Of the main attraction_  
 _You need a friendly hand_

The man in the other apartment building winked seductively at the dark-haired man, making a ‘come here’ motion with his finger.

                                                                                                   _And I need action_  
 _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
 _I wanna be dirty_  
 _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
 _Creature of the night_

Kuroo moved his hands from his neck down to his waist line, shaking his head side to side, his bedhead getting even worse with the movement.

                                                                                              _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

The other male laughed, deepening his voice, he sung the next verse, laughing midway when Kuroo spinned around and did a little dance, moving his hands to his arms in fake shivers.

                                                                                                    _I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_   
_I wanna be dirty_   
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_   
_Creature of the night_

Kuroo sang the next verse, collapsing to the floor in laughter, the song ended and he could hear the other male dying of laughter. He managed to get up from the floor, turning off the stove, his stew long burned to a crisp.

Kuroo looked out his window, ignoring the next song that blared through his speakers, he asked the other male’s name.

“What’s your name?”

The other male grinned brightly, his bright orange eyes sparkling with mirth as he answered the black-haired males question.

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

 

 


End file.
